


An Epic Reunion

by EmiKougamine



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake (mentioned), The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends reunited, Gilkidu is the original OTP, M/M, Other, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiKougamine/pseuds/EmiKougamine
Summary: Ritsuka manages to summon one of her favourite Heroic Spirits, and Gilgamesh proceeds to show them off in the most spectacular way possible.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	An Epic Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally had this fic planned since I started playing Fate early this year, but I didn't know how to write it because I didn't have Enkidu. Now I do, so I could! This will be my first Fate fic, but it certainly won't be the last because I am now completely obsessed, and utterly in love with everything Gilkidu. 
> 
> I've tried my best to keep everyone in character, so please let me know what you think. I'm open for suggestions, though I can't make any promises since I don't know everyone's personality yet and I've only completed up to Babylonia (which I majorly sped/grinded my way through for the Christmas Underworld event). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Christmastime. The most wonderful time of year.

Even though, according to the calendar, it was only November. But in Chaldea, as with the rest of the world before it had been destroyed, the celebrations started early. Decorations had gone up, Servants had decked themselves out in suitably festive attire, and the atmosphere was becoming increasingly merry.

Not least due to the fact that Ritsuka and Mash had just returned from restoring the seventh, and final, Singularity. It had been a long, and often difficult battle, but in the end they had managed to defeat Tiamat, the Goddess of Creation, and ensure the continuing survival of not just Uruk, but human civilisation as a whole. Truly a cause for celebration.

And now, hopefully, she would see the reward for her efforts. Ritsuka had been saving the saint quartz she had been gathering for quite some time now, waiting for the right time to spend them. Sheba’s calculations showed that at this time of year, the odds of summoning were increased for quite a few high-level Heroic Spirits, so now was the perfect time. Her luck was normally pretty good, on the whole, but she hadn’t managed to gain any particularly strong new Servants for a while lately. Hopefully, that would be about to change.

“Alright, let’s do this!”

“Yes, Senpai!” Mash nodded firmly in agreement with Ritsuka’s statement. “Are you going to use a catalyst this time?” she asked. “Though, there’s quite a few different Heroic Spirits, I don’t think we have anything that could be used for all of them.”

Ritsuka shrugged at her demi-Servants concern. “Yeah, we don’t have anything, or anyone, for all of them, but there’s one who can fit for at least two of them. I mean, if _he_ doesn’t, who _can_?”

Mash’s eyes widened in surprise, then understanding dawned.

“oh, I see, senpai. That’s why you’ve been saving the saint quartz we gathered until now. So you have a better chance of summoning those two?”

Rituska nodded. “Yup. Since Sheba’s calculations showed our odds for this time of year, I knew I wanted to try my best. Call it an early Christmas present for the King. I mean, he literally worked himself to death for his country, so it’s only fair I repay him, right?”

“You really are a wonderful Master, senpai…” Mash’s quiet statement earned her a grin from the girl in question, and a blush spread across her face when she realised Ritsuka had heard.

“OK, let’s go find our catalyst!” Ritsuka declared, generously ignoring her Servant’s now bright red face.

“Yes!”

Together, they headed off towards the command centre, where the system would be able to show the whereabouts of a certain golden King.

“Hey, da Vinci, Romani,” Ritsuka greeted the pair as she popped her head into the room.

“Oh, hello, Ritsuka,” they replied. 

“What can we do for you?” Romani asked. “I don’t think we’re quite ready to take on Solomon just yet, if you’re here to Rayshift. We’re going to need to level up a _lot_ to take on the Grand Caster himself.”

Ritsuka made a face, waving a hand at him to dismiss that thought.

“Yeah, no. Babylonia was hard enough, especially those damn laḫmu,” she complained. “I think we all need a break after that. I was actually just going to ask where Gilgamesh is at the moment.”

Da Vinci leaned over Romani to type the name into the console. “He’s in the library on the second floor at the moment, but what do you want with him?” she asked curiously. Her expression turned mischievous as she gave Ritsuka a sly glance.

“ooh, are you going to give him a special _reward_ , Master to Servant? After all, he’s been working _so_ hard lately, it’s only fair!”

“ _Leonardo!_ ” Romani gasped, gaping at her in shock at her suggestive tone, which only made her laugh.

“Just kidding!” she sang.

To her credit, Ritsuka had taken Da Vinci’s question without batting an eyelid.

“No, I’ll leave that to the reason I need him,” she said. “He’s going to be my catalyst for summoning. I hope.”

“ahh, I see,” Romani nodded, understanding dawning just as it had with Mash. “You’re going to try for Ereshkigal or Enkidu, right?”

“Yep. Ishtar might work too, but I don’t know if her being a different class now than she was in Uruk will make a difference. I’ll see, though,” she said. “Where is she, as well?” 

Da Vinci checked the console again, looking for the two little dots on screen. She brought up one of the cameras, frowning when she saw the feed. 

“It looks like they’re both heading towards the cafeteria now,” she said. “You’d better hurry, though, they look like they’re arguing.”

“So what else is new?” Ritsuka quipped with a shrug. “’Kay, I’ll be off. We’ll be back in a bit, meet me in the summons room?”

The doctor and genius nodded, and Ritsuka headed out the room with Mash in tow.

They hurried towards the corridor that lead to the cafeteria from the second floor. As they got there, they heard the sound of raised voices. Clearly, the argument was still going, and by the sound of it, things were getting pretty heated.

“Stupid Goldie! If you’re that exhausted, go take a nap! If you die from working too hard again, Ereshkigal won’t send you back so easily this time, you know. And you’ll make Ritsuka sad! She was pretty excited when you answered her summons in summer; don’t you dare be so ungrateful to her!”

“I will do no such thing, and I don’t need you to lecture me, you useless goddess! A paltry thing like overwork is hardly enough to kill me here in Chaldea, I’ll have you know, so be quiet!”

Rounding the corner to see the two bickering Servants, Ritsuka sighed. She marched up to stand a couple of feet in front of them, putting her hands on her hips as she cleared her throat loudly to make her presence known. 

“How about both of you be quiet and come with me, instead?”

“Mongrel! Do not be so presumptuous as to give orders to your King!”

“What?! Oh…Master. You, ah, you heard us, huh?”

The argument came to a standstill as the Servants belatedly recognised their Master’s presence. Ishtar scowled as she looked away, cheeks turning pink at being caught out acting so childishly, while Gilgamesh merely looked annoyed at being interrupted.

“What did you say, mongrel?” he demanded, looking down at her with his usual haughty glare. “I didn’t hear you over the yapping of this useless goddess.”

“HEY!”

Ignoring said goddess’ indignant outburst, Ritsuka replied.

“I’d like you both to come with me to the summoning room, if you don’t mind. Please,” she said. “I need you to be catalysts.”

“oh?”

Hearing the invitation, Ishtar calmed down, a look of curiosity replacing her previous anger at Gilgamesh’ insult.

“Why us, Master?” she asked. “I mean, I don’t mind tagging along since I have nothing else to do at the moment, but Goldie there could just give you something from his treasury, right? I mean, it does have all the original Noble Phantasms of any Heroic Spirit, and it’s not as if he needs them for anything else.”

“Don’t speak so casually of other people’s belongings! What I do with my treasury is my business alone, useless goddess!” Gilgamesh retorted. 

Ritsuka shook her head.

“No, it has to be you two, in person,” she insisted. “Sheba’s calculations show a higher probability of summoning Heroic Spirits from the Babylonian singularity, so I don’t think just using objects will work that well since we don’t have any. But if you two are there with me in the summoning room, I’m hoping the amount of Divinity combined in the area will give me a better chance.”

Gilgamesh frowned, looking thoughtful at her explanation.

“I suppose I can spare some time,” he said, albeit grudgingly. “The logic is sound enough. But you are aware that even our presence is not a guarantee of success, mongrel?”

“I know, but it’s worth a shot,” she replied, shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly. 

“hmm. Very well, then, we shall accompany you, mongrel. Be grateful.”

Ritsuka and Mash obediently bowed in thanks, and with that, the group headed back to join Romani and Da Vinci.

Before they got there, though, Ritsuka held up a hand.

“Wait a moment, I’m just going to get more people,” she said. Before anyone could voice any objections, she dashed off to the cafeteria, leaving her servants perplexed.

“Who else does she think she requires?” Gilgamesh wondered aloud. “I told her mere numbers will have little effect on her chances.”

“I think senpai’s just trying anything she can think of,” Mash said quietly. “She’s been saving the quartz we’ve gathered for a while now. Please don’t tell her I said anything, because she wants it to be a surprise, but she’s really hoping she’ll be able to summon either Ereshkigal or Enkidu.”

Gilgamesh and Ishtar started at the admittance, sharing an odd look. For once, they didn’t have anything to say against that.

“I see.”

“Yeah, that does make sense. Don’t worry, Mash, we’ll keep your secret!”

Ahead of them, Ritsuka was oblivious to her servant’s discussion. Entering the cafeteria, she looked around until she spotted the servants she was searching for.

“Hey, Ushiwakamaru! Benkei!” she called. “Come over here!”

“Lord Fujimaru?”

Quickly, the pair rose and hurried over to her.

“What can we do for you, my lord?” Benkei asked, ready to serve as always.

“Say the word and it shall be done!” Ushiwakamaru declared.

Ritsuka smiled.

“It’s nothing serious, guys,” she said. “I’d just like you to come with me. I’m doing a summons with a higher chance of getting servants with a connection to the Babylonian singularity, so I’m gathering everyone I can think of. I know it probably won’t help all that much, but you never know.”

“oh, I see! In that case, we’ll gladly join you, and pray for your success, lord Fujimaru!” Ushiwakamaru replied, Benkei nodding solemnly behind her.

“Great, thanks guys! Actually, you know what, the more the merrier,” Ritsuka cupped her hands over her mouth, using them as a megaphone.

“Hey, listen up everyone! Anyone who fought in the Demonic Front, come with me!” she called, making heads turn with her announcement.

Tomoe, Fuuma, Medusa, Leonidas, Jaguar Warrior and Ibaraki Doji looked at each other with quizzical expressions.

“What do you require of us, Master?” Tomoe asked.

“I’m doing a Babylonian summons,” she said, for what felt like the tenth time. “You guys were there, for however short a time, so I’m just using anyone with a vague connection to Uruk to act as catalysts. It’d be great if Shiro, Quetzalcoatl and Gramps could be with us too, but my luck isn’t _that_ good.”

“Yeah, I want to fight with Kuku again!”

“I know; sorry, Taiga, but you’ll have to wait a while.”

“humph. A cat’s paw-tience isn’t that good, you know?”

The group groaned at the awful – or rather, _paw_ -ful pun, but at Ritsuka’s request, they agreed to help her. Some of the other Servants decided to join her as well, out of curiosity in hoping to greet a new comrade.

When Gilgamesh saw the size of the entourage Ritsuka brought back with her, his brows shot up in disbelief.

“Your optimism truly knows no bounds, does it, mongrel?” he asked, exasperated. 

“Nope!”

There wasn’t really any answer to that, so Gilgamesh merely sighed again in annoyance, continuing on as the group finally headed towards the summoning room.

“Ah, you’re back. Ready to- wait, what! Why are there so many of you?!” Romani exclaimed, seeing the number of people Ritsuka had brought with her.

“I thought you were just going to fetch Gilgamesh and Ishtar; what’s with the group following?” he asked. “uh, not that you aren’t all more than welcome to watch the summons, of course,” he added hurriedly, aware of how that sounded. “But I’m not sure it will make a difference. No offense.” 

Ritsuka shrugged as everyone piled in, shuffling around to make room.

“I just thought it wouldn’t hurt to have as many people as possible, you know?”

“Fair enough. I like your thinking,” Da Vinci told her, smiling sunnily as usual as an exited buzz of chatter filled the air. “So, are we ready to go?”

After checking that everyone was in the room, Ritsuka nodded.

“Yep!”

“Alright, here we go, ladies and gentlemen! Fingers crossed!” da Vinci called out, fingers poised over the switch.

“Good luck, lord Fujimaru!” Ushiwakamaru cheered.

As the summoning circle powered to life, Ritsuka held her breath.

The light spun upwards, constricting into a single band. A crackle sounded as the card spun around, revealing a three-star Craft Essence.

“OK, one down…” Ritsuka muttered.

Another crackle.

“Damn. Four star.” In other circumstances, a powerful Craft Essence would always be useful, but with the way the summoning system worked, the more powerful cards that were summoned, the less likely the odds of gaining a powerful Heroic Spirit were.

Three bands of light. Three stars, a Saber this time.

“Meh, Gilles doesn’t need any more upgrades.”

“Aaaand neither do you, Jaguar. You’re Noble Phantasm is as high as it can go,” Ritsuka pointed out, as the lancer made a grabbing motion at her icon.

Another crackle. Another four-star Craft Essence.

“ugh, this is NOT looking good…”

“I know, but at least that one will come in handy for later.” Romani did his best to cheer Ritsuka up, seeing the image on the card in front of them, depicting a Christmas theme.

“mm. we’re halfway there, though.” And truly praying, Ritsuka privately thought; a certain iconic tune flitting through her mind.

Three more bands of light, in quick succession. All servants she already had maxed out, and one more three-star Craft Essence.

She sighed. Only one chance left, and things weren’t looking good. Although it was only her first summons of the day, and she still had more than enough quartz left to perform several multiple summons, secretly she’d been hoping to get lucky. Not least because she wanted to avoid the egg on her face if her theory about catalysts proved wrong.

“Come on, come on, come onnnn….” She pleaded under her breath, heart racing in anticipation.

Rainbow sparkles failed to appear.

“Well, damn.” Her shoulders slumped in disappointment, and she hung her head, chalking it up to the luck – or lack of it – of the draw.

“Wait, look! It’s gold! And a Lancer!” Romani pointed at the circle, causing Ritsuka to gasp as she looked up.

She didn’t dare to breathe as the card spun once, twice, before coming to a stop. Light shimmered, rising up to reveal the new Servant. 

When she saw who it was, she couldn’t help squealing with joy.

“YES!! FINALLY!”

“oh…my…god. She did it!” Romani sat back in his seat with a stunned expression.

“And on the first try, no less! That’s our Master for you!”

A massive cheer rose up as the gathered Servants realised their Master’s success. It seemed her theory had proved correct, after all. 

Grinning ear to ear, Ritsuka practically ran down the steps to the summoning platform.

Stopping just shy of the edge of the fading circle, she waited for her newest Servant to introduce themselves.

“Servant, Lancer. Enkidu. Your call has activated me. Please use me as you wish. Mercy is unnecessary, Master.”

“Oh my gosh, you have _no_ idea how long I’ve waited to hear that!” she exclaimed happily, much to Enkidu’s surprise.

“You have?” they asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. “Ever since I knew you could be summoned as a Heroic Spirit! Oh, but I’m not the only one who’s been waiting for you,” she added, gesturing around at the Servants gathered in the room. 

Enkidu looked up, blinking at they saw the number of people watching them.

“For me? But why...oh!”

Ritsuka’s grin only grew wider as they caught sight of the person in question.

“GIL!

Ritsuka barely had time to step out of the way as Enkidu raced up the steps towards their friend, their face lit up with joy. They barrelled into Gilgamesh, throwing their arms around him in a fierce hug.

At first sight of his old friend, Gilgamesh had looked completely stunned, as though he couldn’t believe that after all these years, Enkidu was really there in the flesh. But if his mind was slow to process things, his body reacted on instinct; arms rising automatically to return the hug, clutching Enkidu tightly as he breathed in the scent of their hair.

From over his friend’s shoulder, he nodded at Ritsuka, once. That was all the thanks she needed. 

Allowing the pair a little space, Ritsuka jogged up the steps to join Ishtar, who was standing next to Mash.

“Sorry, Ishtar. I’ll try again later for Ereshkigal,” she said. “I think I’ll leave off any more summons today, though, I don’t want to push my luck.”

Ishtar shrugged, shoulders rising and falling gracefully with the movement. “It’s fine, she’s probably super busy with everything that happened in Uruk,” she said, unconcerned. “But never mind that, I have a question for you. I know why Goldie was waiting for them, of course, but why did _you_ want to summon Enkidu so badly, Master?”

Ritsuka shrugged in return, gesturing to the pair in answer.

“How could I not? I mean, aside from the fact that they’re one of the most powerful Lancer class Heroic Spirits there is, I just like being able to reunite people, you know? That’s why I want to summon Ereshkigal as well, if I can. I know you two don’t exactly get on, but it’s nice to have your family and friends with you.”

“oh, I see. You really are a kind Master, aren’t you?” she said. “Well, anyway, looks like those two have finally managed to quit with the PDA. They can be so annoying sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?”

“haha, very funny, Master.” Ishtar rolled her eyes as Ritsuka grinned at her, before going over to approach her newest Servant.

“Master! I’m sorry, I got a little carried away,” Enkidu apologised sheepishly. 

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s fine!” Ritsuka replied, waving her hands in front of her quickly. “I’m pretty sure that’s a natural reaction to seeing your best friend. But, here,” she held out her hand in greeting, “I didn’t introduce myself properly. My name is Ritsuka Fujimaru, and I’m your new Master. Good to meet you, Enkidu!”

Enkidu looked at her offered hand with a confused expression. They subtly glanced at Gilgamesh, who seemed to be holding back a smile.

“Shaking hands is a greeting in this country,” he explained. 

“Oh, I see. Then, good to meet you, too, Master,” they replied, clasping her hand in return. “May I ask who everyone else is? You seem to have a lot of Servants here already.”

Ritsuka nodded. “And this is only a fraction of everyone here in Chaldea! I’m sure you’ll meet everyone sooner or later, but for now, I’ll introduce you to everyone here.”

She began gesturing in turn, pointing as she spoke people’s names.

“This is Romani Archaman, he’s our Doctor and acting Director of Chaldea. Next to him is Leonardo da Vinci, a genius and inventor, and next to her is Mash, a demi-Servant. She’s a human fused with a heroic spirit - one of the Knights of The Round Table.” As she said their names, each one waved at Enkidu.

“And, well, I think you know who this is,” she said, gesturing to Ishtar.

When Enkidu’s eyes met the goddess, their face hardened. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room, which had previously been jovial, turned cold.

“We’ve met, yes.”

Ishtar rolled her eyes, attempting to deflect the rapidly deteriorating mood.

“oh, come on, you don’t need to be like _that_ ,” she scoffed.

“oh?” Enkidu replied, their soft voice threaded with steel. “So how should I speak to my murderer, then?”

Ishtar’s scowl deepened at the word. “Don’t be ridiculous, I wasn’t the one who killed you, and you know it,” she protested, glaring at them with golden eyes as her anger rose. 

“Perhaps not physically, but your actions caused my death all the same. If it weren’t for you, I would have been able to stay with Gil until the end.”

Hearing the way they spoke, still in that eerily even tone, Ritsuka shivered. She was suddenly reminded of what Merlin had said when they had first met Kingu in the Cedar Forest back in Babylonia – that his personality was based on what Enkidu’s had been before they had met Gilgamesh. Crueller, harder, more merciless, and without a shred of humanity. If that was true, perhaps she was seeing a glimpse of that now.

“Enkidu. Enough.”

Gilgamesh’ voice was calm, but held just a hint of warning. Hearing his voice, Enkidu stilled. They blinked once, slowly, like someone waking up from a dream. Eyes that had darkened to more closely resemble their not-twin slowly lightened back to their usual clear green-gold. Their frighteningly blank smile turned contrite. 

“Sorry, Gil. Master. I didn’t mean to be like that,” they apologised. “But I do think you should know what happened between us three, now that we’re all here. If only to keep the record straight going forward as your Servants.”

Ritsuka was still a little shocked at how quickly Enkidu’s mood had changed within the span of a few minutes, but she nodded once, slowly.

“O~kay,” she said, dragging the word out. “So, what am I missing, then? I thought Merlin had told us the whole story?”

It was Gilgamesh who answered her.

“I assume from your question that you have not read the Epic, mongrel.” he said. Referring, of course, to the story of his life. It was, in fact, the oldest recorded story in human history, both as a biography of someone’s life and as a piece of narrative fiction. Impressive.

Ritsuka shook her head. “No, not yet,” she admitted, a little guiltily.

Gilgamesh didn’t seem surprised by the confession, simply nodding to himself.

“Then I shall tell you the whole story.”

Succinctly, he summarised the events of their shared history. Ritsuka knew a lot of it already, of course, but as Gilgamesh’ voice rang out throughout the room, it was clear he was explaining for everyone else as much as her.

He spoke of how Enkidu had been created by the gods to be his one true equal and companion, the only being capable of bringing him in line and becoming his friend. How Ishtar, Goddess of love, beauty and war, had set her sights on Gilgamesh as the only person she viewed worthy of her affection and attention. How she had been swiftly and utterly rejected, and how she had planned her revenge for the crushing humiliation.

In her rage at being dismissed so rudely, Ishtar had called upon the divine bull, Gugallana, to destroy Uruk. Gilgamesh and Enkidu had managed to defeat the beast, but not before it had wreaked havoc on their beloved city.

Furious that her attack had not been successful, Ishtar demanded payment. This had been the second divine beast the pair had slain, as they had also killed the guardian of the cedar forest, Humbaba, who had been Enkidu’s childhood friend and protector when they were still a creature of the wild.

Enkidu was supposed to calm Gilgamesh' arrogance at even suggesting such an act in the first place, but instead, they had gone along with it. For their defiance against the Gods' intentions of their creation, it was decided that the pair needed to be punished. Gilgamesh would pay for his hubris, and Enkidu would pay for allowing it to run wild. In the end, the punishment meted out was the ultimate price. As King, the gods agreed that Gilgamesh was still needed by his people, and so they struck Enkidu instead, inflicting them with a wasting disease. As they drew their doll from the earth, so too would they return it.

Gilgamesh also told how he had gone on a journey to collect the one thing that could restore Enkidu, the herb of immortality, but it had been stolen on his journey back to Uruk and so he had been unable to bring his friend back to life. And then the events of the seventh Singularity happened when Enkidu’s body was stolen from Ereshkigal's realm - the underworld, Kur.

By the time Gilgamesh had finished, Ritsuka's expression was rather dazed, as was Enkidu’s at hearing the havoc Kingu had wreaked, using their body. It was quite a lot to take in all at once, but it cleared up quite a lot as well. It really was better that everything was laid out in the open now, rather than coming to light later down the line when it may really matter.

“Whoo-okay.” She breathed out the word after a lengthy moment to process everything she’d heard. “That’s...yeah. I can see why you guys don’t get on. I mean, as a girl, I can kinda see where Ishtar was coming from-”

Said Goddess flicked her hair before laying a hand on her hip in a vindicated pose. “Hm! I knew you’d see things my way, Master.”

“BUT,” she continued without pause, “I also totally get why you guys did what you did, too.”

Gilgamesh and Enkidu nodded in response, satisfied at their Master’s fairness.

“May I add a word in here, Ritsuka?” Da Vinci spoke up from her spot at the command console next to Romani.

“oh, sure! Go ahead.”

“Yes?”

“Speak, mongrel.”

Da Vinci smiled, clasping her hands together like a teacher about to begin a lecture. Which, in a way, she was.

“While I agree with Ritsuka that your actions and feelings were understandable, I must remind you that as Servants, we must put aside the battles we had in our previous lives. We serve a new Master now, and as Heroic Spirits it is our duty to act responsibly. That means no picking fights with each other outside the training grounds or simulation room. Arguments are one thing, but if you wish to get physical, you take it outside – or virtually so. Is that clear?”

The trio didn’t exactly look pleased at Da Vinci’s speech, but they nodded anyway. However annoying the rules may be, they did understand the need for them. With so many extremely powerful Servants, the potential damage they could cause if they attacked one another inside would be catastrophic, to say the least. Not to mention expensive.

Once da Vinci had finished speaking, Romani took over.

“As acting Director of Chaldea as well the Chief Doctor, I have to emphasise that,” he said. “There’s plenty of Servants who were on opposite sides in the past, and even though some of them have every reason to bear a grudge, we have to ask you to put it behind you. With so much history combined here, most Servants are pretty much guaranteed to run into old enemies, but things are lot more pleasant if we all try to take everyone as a new start – wipe the slate clean, so to speak.”

Da Vinci, who taken the opportunity to examine Enkidu’s readings more closely, looked up from the screen and grinned.

“Yeah, what he said! And with these stats working for _us_ now, I for one will be happy to have you here. Ooh, I can’t wait to see your Noble Phantasm in action! Our enemies won’t stand a chance!” The genius’ enthusiasm was infectious, raising chuckles at the excited glint in her turquoise eyes.

Next to her, Romani’s expression was that of rueful fondness.

“Why don’t we save that for later,” he suggested. “Before we go putting you in combat on your first day here, I think it’s time you said hello to everyone. I’m sure there’ll be quite a few Servants who will want to meet the real Enkidu.”

“No.”

Gilgamesh’ sudden flat refusal stopped that thought in its’ tracks, making all heads turn to him in confusion.

“Your Majesty?” Ritsuka asked uncertainly.

“My weapon has been returned to me. I must determine its’ capabilities,” the King stated imperiously. “It would be a shame if it has become dull after lying dormant for so long.”

He stood tall, pitching his voice to the whole crowd as he spoke again.

“Now that things have been settled, we shall require the use of the training grounds. You mongrels may bear witness to a true battle between equals.”

There was a stunned pause at the King’s arrogant announcement, as confused – and incredulous - looks were exchanged at the abrupt declaration.

“Uh, OK, but, like, right now?” Romani ventured to ask. “I mean, Enkidu’s only just got here, and you already want to train with them? Don’t get me wrong, I think we can all agree we’d like to see you two in action, but there’s no rush, you know? It’s not like either of you are going anywhere.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” Enkidu said. “It’s kind of a tradition for us. And besides,” they added, a mischievous grin spreading on their face, “While I might be a little out of practice, I’ve basically just been reforged now. Pretty much brand new. If anything, it’s the wielder who might be a little rusty. It _has_ been qu~ite a while, after all.” 

“Oh, really?” Coming from anyone else, the provocation would be an unforgivable insult, but Gilgamesh merely narrowed his eyes at his friend’s jab, lips quirking up in a sly smirk.

Enkidu nodded, eyes glinting at the challenge.

“Well, if you’re fine with it, I guess we can head over there now. We’re done for the day here, at any rate.” Romani shrugged, realising the futility of trying to go against the rather strange turn of events. 

“I would advise against that.”

A deep voice spoke up. It belonged to a man who had, up until now, been watching the proceedings silently. A frown grew on his already stern features, the severity of which was only enhanced by the long sheets of ebony hair that framed his face.

“I wasn’t in America myself at the time, but the reports from Snowfield showed that your previous little sparring session ended up with a crater in the desert several kilometres across. It was explained away as a gas leak explosion, but apparently the force was akin to that of a small meteor impact. Are you sure it’s a wise idea to repeat that?”

Gilgamesh turned to face the speaker, unmoved by the accusation.

“It is not up to you to tell me what I can and cannot do, mongrel,” he said. “Do not presume to question my actions.”

Lord El Malloi II’s scowl grew deeper at the haughty tone. He had never forgiven Gilgamesh for his actions during the fourth Grail War, and despite the fact that the current incarnation of the golden King was a different class than his previous self, the animosity remained. Until such time as Ritsuka was able to summon the King of Conquerors to Waver’s side once again, the loss was a wound that would never truly heal.

“I’m merely pointing out the logistics,” he replied through gritted teeth. “The training grounds here are large, but I rather doubt they’d hold up against the full force of your attacks. You were lucky only familiars were damaged in your first fight, but unless you intend to hold back this time, which frankly I don’t see happening, there’s no way your audience wouldn’t be caught up in the fray.”

Gilgamesh frowned in annoyance at the Servant-Mages’ words. He supposed the man did have a point, but it was a baseless worry – of course he wouldn’t be so careless as to bring harm to his subjects in his own display of power. While he intended to show off his and Enkidu’s strengths in the grandest, most spectacular way possible, that didn’t mean he was ignorant to the potential destruction the display of their abilities could cause.

“There is no cause for concern, mongrel,” he said. “I will set up a Bounded Field around the training grounds. None outside shall be harmed, and therefore we will have no need to ‘hold back’.” With that, he folded his arms, dismissal implicit in the gesture as he turned back to Enkidu and the others.

El Malloi didn’t look convinced as his lips thinned in a line of disapproval, but he could sense the futility in trying to argue with the King of Heroes. He swallowed any remaining protests, subsiding with a sullen glare as he reached into the pocket of his coat to withdraw his cigar pouch and a lighter. If he had to watch such a farce, at least nicotine would make the experience slightly more bearable.

“Alright, if that’s settled then. Everyone, let’s take this outside!” Da Vinci announced. She clapped her hands together briskly, then made a shooing motion, urging the audience to begin filing out of the room.

A loud hum of excited chatter rose as the crowd spilled out into the hallway. Some of the faster Servants raced ahead to pass the word on; curious heads popped out of doors and hallways as they passed, wondering what all the fuss was about.

As the news spread, a palpable air of excitement grew within the facility. The events of the Seventh Singularity were well known throughout Chaldea, and while the events of the fake Holy Grail War in Snowfield were less common knowledge, mages and Servants alike were well aware of the strength that both Gilgamesh and his Weapon possessed in battle. Now that Enkidu was returned and restored to full power, the chance to witness a battle between the two of them was not an opportunity anyone would want to miss. Humanity's first and eldest Hero, the most powerful Heroic Spirit in existence, versus the Chain of Heaven, the Weapon the Gods had created to be said hero’s full equal in every aspect.

By the time they all reached the training grounds, a sizeable crowd had gathered. Every Servant not currently out on missions had come to watch what was sure to be a monumental debut from their new colleague, and every member of staff who could be spared from their duties had dropped their work to come and watch the show.

As promised, once he and Enkidu were on the field, Gilgamesh began casting a protective barrier around the perimeter. A blue glow sparked from his fingers as he raised his arms, lips moving in a complex chant. A wall of sheer mana rose up at his command, taking shape much like the walls of his beloved city.

Once the task was complete, Gilgamesh took a moment to admire his work. He nodded in satisfaction, pleased at the admiring looks and murmurs of the crowd.

“Well, does that meet your satisfaction, mongrel?” he called sarcastically, his voice more than loud enough to carry up to the stands.

Above him, El Malloi scowled even deeper. He didn’t deign the question with a reply; not that one was needed anyway. Instead, he took a drag of the cigar he was holding, blowing the smoke out as insolently as possible.

Gilgamesh smirked at the gesture. The Clock Tower mage was far too easy to rile up, and vastly entertaining to do so.

“Gil,” Enkidu chided.

Gilgamesh shrugged, brushing off the reproach in their tone.

“Now that that’s taken care of,” he declared. “Ready?”

Enkidu nodded. 

“I’ll fight with everything I have, Gil. Don’t hold back.”

“How nostalgic. Just like old times.”

The same words Enkidu had spoken at the beginning of their previous reunion now signalled the start of a new battle.

They dropped into a low crouch, Gilgamesh adopting a similar fighting stance. For a moment, they faced each other across the battlefield, each waiting to see if the other would make the first move.

A second later, the fight began.

They started small, almost as though they were testing the waters. Enkidu sank to their knees, placing both hands on the hard earth in front of them. Rows of chains, each tipped with a deadly point, rose up at their unspoken command, the tendrils shooting off towards their friend. In return, Gilgamesh summoned the Gates of Babylon. Rows of equal glowing portals appeared behind him, weapons of every type and era emerging from each one. A barrage of Noble Phantasms, all directed at a single enemy.

The attacks collided in mid-air as the assorted swords, axes and other weapons met the chains head on. Some missed the mark entirely, dissolving in a golden mist when they failed to hit their target. Others were deflected, falling to the earth in a tangle of twisted metal. The sound was deafening - an ear-splitting screech of metal against metal, interspersed with the clangs and crashes of impact.

The rain of weapons and chains continued for a while as the pair traded blows from across the field. Every so often, they switched up the angle and range, trying to catch the other off guard.

It may have been a fight, but to the onlookers, it was obvious that the two were enjoying themselves immensely. The attacks had become bolder, fiercer, as they showed off the strength of their long-range strikes. Normally, Gilgamesh would disdain using his treasury wherever possible, but now, he was clearly relishing the opportunity to go all-out for once.

Enkidu was also showing off, in their own way. They may only have had one type of weapon, but the chains they conjured could be manipulated in many different ways. They shot through the air, dipping and weaving around each other in a complex display. The level of skill required to control multiple moving objects was immense, yet Enkidu managed it perfectly. 

And, as one sped through the air, dodging and passing the attacks sent to meet it, the Chain of Heaven proved exactly how skilled they were. A single strike, but one was all it took. A golden blur streaked past the King of Heroes, just barely avoiding a strike sent to intercept it. A thin line of red appeared on Gilgamesh’ cheek. 

In response, the attacks stopped, weapons halting in mid air as he raised a hand to wipe away the trickle of blood.

“Well done, my friend!” he called, admiration and pride clear in his voice. “First blood goes to you.”

Even at the distance between him and his friend, he could see Enkidu grinning at the acknowledgment. 

“But don’t think that means you win!”

Enkidu may have won the first point, but there was far more left for both them and Gilgamesh to show. They had more than proven their capabilities at long range combat, but now, it was time to switch things up a bit.

The Gates of Babylon disappeared. In their place, Gilgamesh materialised a single weapon. Raising his arm, he reached out to grasp the handle of a single headed axe. Although etched in gold and decorated with a stripe of turquoise paint around the edge of the heel, it was clearly just as deadly as it was beautiful - the curved blade tapered into a wickedly sharp point. It had to weigh a significant amount, yet Gilgamesh held it like it was nothing.

“So, it’s hand to hand now, is it?” Enkidu mused. “I don’t need an axe, though.”

Or, indeed, any sort of weapon at all. At least, not a physical one. Enkidu’s entire _body_ was a weapon, able to be transformed into whatever they desired.

And now was the time to show that skill. The chains surrounding Enkidu dissolved as they raised their arm out in front of them, mirroring Gilgamesh' pose. But where the king conjured a sword from thin air, Enkidu created one from their body instead. They ran their other hand over their arm, passing down from shoulder to wrist. Where it moved, the flesh beneath transformed from skin and cloth to bright, glowing metal.

With their arm now resembling something more akin to the blade of a scythe, Enkidu was ready for combat once again.

Without warning, they charged. Taking a flying leap, they launched themselves at Gilgamesh, weaponised arm outstretched. Gilgamesh readied his axe in time to block, and the two blades met with a metallic ring.

From there, it was a furious clash of blades and wills. The two separated for an instance, then met once more as they blocked and parried each other’s strikes.

Block, parry, block, parry. Turn, strike, lunge, turn again, and strike once more. Dodging and feinting, never letting up the pace.

“It’s almost like…”

“A dance,” Da Vinci finished Ritsuka’s murmured observation. 

And it was, somehow. It was like watching a movie, with each step carefully choreographed as much for the audience’s entertainment as to convey the realism of an actual battle. It wasn’t about who won or lost, it was about displaying the finesse with which they did so.

And not just that, either. This was a confirmation, a reunion. Just as they had fought for the very first time so many centuries - millennia, even - ago, this was a meeting of true equals. With every blow, the bond between them strengthened, like a hammer reforging together hilt and blade.

Their battle conveyed everything they felt for each other; as king and subject, as Heroic Spirits, and, perhaps most importantly, simply as Enkidu and Gilgamesh themselves – best friends, brothers in arms, and lovers, reunited again.

They continued to match blow for blow, never letting the pace up for a moment. By now, there was surely no doubt in anyone’s mind of exactly how much the pair were capable of, especially if they were to fight side by side instead of against each other.

But there was one thing left to show – the final display of strength for Heroic Spirits. Their Noble Phantasms. It seemed Da Vinci would get her wish today after all.

Having blocked a particularly fierce blow, Enkidu used the force against their arm to catapult themselves upwards, somersaulting back to land a couple of feet away. The action seemed to serve as a pause in the fight, as Gilgamesh made no move to follow up his attack. Instead, they both took a moment to catch their breath.

“What are they doing? Have they stopped?” Ritsuka squinted down at the pair below, trying to determine if they were saying anything. It was far too far away to see anything clearly, though, so she slumped back down in her seat, waiting to see what would happen next.

“Given how flashy things have been so far, I highly doubt that’s the end of it,” Romani said. “If their last sparring match was as destructive as El Malloi says it was, I’d imagine they’re going to unleash their Noble Phantasms next. After all, that _is_ why Gilgamesh set up the barrier, since it hasn’t really been necessary up ‘til now.”

“But which one?” Da Vinci wondered. “He would have used Ea when he was an Archer, but he uses Melamu Dingir now. Does he even still have access to Ea as a Caster?”

“Who knows? Looks like we’ll see soon enough.”

With that, attention turned back to the battleground.

Down below, Gilgamesh and Enkidu were gearing up, ready for the ultimate attack. Gilgamesh' axe disappeared back into his treasury, and Enkidu returned their arm back to flesh and blood.

Dust began swirling around their feet as the two began deploying their Noble Phantasms.

“So, you can still use Ea in this class,” Enkidu noted, as Gilgamesh materialised a strange object in his hand. Neither key nor sword but something in between; it opened a gate to allow him to bring forth the Sword of Creation.

“Normally, no,” Gilgamesh replied. “I sealed it away when I set out on my journey, as I had no further need for it. But for you, my first and oldest friend, there is no higher means with which I can show your worth.”

“Oh? I’m honoured,” Enkidu grinned. “In that case, I’ll make sure to give everyone a good show.”

The pair nodded to each other in silent confirmation, then spoke the words to activate their attacks fully.

“O Ea, sing to thy heart’s content.”

At the command, the sword powered to life. Twisting geometric patterns on the hilt spun around in three lengths, faster and faster until they were moving too fast for the eye to see.

_Star of Genesis, separate Heaven and Earth_

Gilgamesh levelled the weapon at Enkidu, who was soaring up to the sky, surrounded by a mass of chains. A bright light grew around them, swallowing their body as the mass solidified into a single, gigantic silver chain, tipped with a vast golden point.

“I shall awaken the breath of the Earth, for I walk with humanity,” they spoke to themselves, as their body became a weapon. 

_O Humanity, bind thy Gods_

ENUMA ELISH!

When the two attacks collided, the world turned to dust. Time seemed to stand still for an uncountable length, the seconds stretching away as the universe was shattered by the Sword of Creation, only to be stitched back together by the Chain of the Heavens.

To the spectators, the sight, and sound, was staggering. A massive cloud of dust erupted as Enkidu’s lance-chain slammed into the earth, exactly where Gilgamesh was standing. The force was indeed like a bomb being detonated, and even with the Bounded Field in place to muffle the noise somewhat, it was still ear-splittingly loud.

Like everyone else, Ritsuka had instinctively covered her ears when her Servants had started their attacks, but it hadn’t quite been enough. When she dared to tentatively lower her hands, she could hear nothing but a tinny ringing. She could see da Vinci’s mouth moving, but she couldn’t make out any words.

“-suka!”

“-ou hear me?” 

“-itsuka! Are you alright? Can you hear me!”

She blinked as her hearing began to filter back in.

“Ritsuka! Are you OK? Here, let me check…no, your ears aren’t bleeding, that’s a good sign. Can you hear me alright?”

Romani’s panicked voice jolted Ritsuka back to full alertness.

“Yes, I’m fine, don’t worry!” she hurried to assure him, giving him a shaky smile and a thumbs up to emphasise her words. “The Bounded Field did the trick – I’m not hurt. I can hear just fine now.”

Relieved, the doctor sat back with an explosive sigh.

“Thank God. Those two really pushed the boat out there, for sure. I don’t think they even knew how to hold back.”

Standing on wobbly legs, Ritsuka rose to peer over the railing, looking down at the battlefield below.

“So, who won?” she asked, trying to see through the dust.

“Honestly? I think it’s a draw,” da Vinci replied. “After all, they _are_ equals, and I don’t think they were actually trying to win, as such. And neither of them had the advantage in terms of classes, since this is Gilgamesh as a Caster rather than an Archer now.”

“Senpai, look!” Mash pointed down below, as the dust began to settle.

With the view clearing, the outcome of the battle was revealed.

Just as da Vinci had speculated, there didn’t seem to be a clear winner. Gilgamesh and Enkidu were lying side by side, flat on their backs, completely spent. Even from this distance, Ritsuka could tell that they were laughing.

“ahh, that was a good fight, Gil.” Enkidu turned their head, the only part of them they could currently move, to make the remark to their friend.

Too worn out to speak, Gilgamesh merely hummed in agreement.

“HEEEEY, ARE YOU OK?!”

Ritsuka yelled down at them, her voice only just reaching across the distance. Enkidu summoned the energy to raise a hand to lazily wave at their Master in answer. Seeing the confirmation, Ritsuka jumped up from her seat, racing to the stairs and hurrying down them before charging across the field, coming to a stop in front of the two. She braced her hands on her knees as she bent over, panting for breath after her mad dash.

“That. Was. _Incredible_!” she gasped, eyes shining with enthusiasm. “I mean- that- you- I just-…Wow!”

“Enough to make you lose the power of speech, it seems,” Gilgamesh noted from his upside-down position as he gazed up at his Master; now recovered enough to talk. “I was already well aware of that fact, but it’s good to see you recognise our strength.”

“Thank you, Master. I’m glad you enjoyed our battle.” Enkidu seemed a little unsure how to receive the praise, but they seemed happy at knowing they had performed well enough to please their Master.

“Of course, you were amazing!” Ritsuka gushed, as she offered a hand to help them up, immediately almost regretting the decision as she nearly overbalanced at Enkidu’s strength. They, in turn, helped Gilgamesh stand, slinging his arm over their shoulder to support his weight. 

Gilgamesh laughed with his characteristic arrogance.

“Such praise is unnecessary, but keep it coming, mongrel.” 

Together, the three of them limped back into Chaldea, where the crowd was waiting to meet them. No sooner had they stepped foot inside than they were bombarded by exclamations from their excited comrades, eager to congratulate them on their impressive display. Enkidu bore the onslaught with a shy smile, while Gilgamesh took it all as his natural due – the expected tribute for a King.

“Alright, alright, I get it, they’re amazing, now everyone calm down and give them some space!” Romani ordered, pushing his way through the crowd. He reached the edge, facing the pair and scanning over them with a doctor’s critical eye.

“I’m honestly amazed neither of you have any broken bones, but I guess that’s to be expected from you two,” he noted, shaking his head in wonder. “The bodies of Heroic Spirits really are incredibly durable.”

Though not entirely immune from injury and fatigue, he saw, catching the way Gilgamesh subtly shifted, trying to hide the stiffness beginning to creep into his overstretched muscles. Ritsuka saw it too, having grown used to the King’s behaviour during her time in Uruk, and the months since she’d summoned him to Chaldea. 

“OK, as your Master, I’m calling you two done for today,” she declared, her tone brooking no argument. “I’m sure you must have lots to catch up on, so go ahead and get some rest. You’ve more than shown what you can do, after all. We can have Enkidu’s welcoming party once you’ve recovered.”

There was a rumble of agreement at her words, and with that, the crowd began to disperse, leaving Ritsuka alone with the King and his Companion.

“So, I don’t think I really even need to ask, but I assume you two will be sharing a room?” she asked, once everyone had left.

“Of course.” Gilgamesh’ tone made it clear what he thought of such an obvious question, but Ritsuka didn’t seem to mind.

“OK, I’ll leave you two to catch up, then,” she said. “Just let me know when you’re ready and we’ll start the preparations for the welcoming party.”

Gilgamesh nodded, and with a final grin, Ritsuka bowed before heading back to the cafeteria in search of Mash and food. 

“Is it customary to hold a party when a new Heroic Spirit is summoned?” Enkidu asked as Gilgamesh lead the way to his – or rather, their – chambers.

“Normally. Mongrel though she may be, our Master certainly does know how to hold a decent celebration,” he replied. “Of course, they are nothing compared to Uruk’s, but that is to be expected.”

“Speaking of Uruk, here-” having reached his room, Gilgamesh opened the door, allowing Enkidu to step inside.

“Such paltry quarters cannot hope to hold a candle to the splendour of my palace, but I have done the best I can with such meagre conditions.” 

Enkidu rolled their eyes at his complaint, but couldn’t help the smile that rose as they looked around. While it was indeed a far cry from the ziggurat, Gilgamesh’ room still managed to exude opulence. From the tapestries on the wall and the richly-decorated linens on the massive bed – the highest thread count, of course, possibly taken from a certain Pharaoh’s palace (traded in all fairness for the best quality wine Uruk had to offer) – to the mahogany desk and velvet furniture in the middle of the room.

“Oh wow, Gil, you even have a pool!” they exclaimed, peeking their head into the en-suite chamber. 

“Of course, do you expect me to bathe with the mongrels? _You_ may be a wild beast, but _I_ have _standards_.”

Enkidu stuck their tongue out at him for that, causing Gilgamesh to laugh. They padded over to him, revelling in the feel of the luxuriously soft carpet on their bare feet. They wrapped their arms around him again, nuzzling into his chest to listen to the sound of his heart, a steady rhythm they knew so well. Looking up, they tilted their head, a coy smile stretching across their lips.

“Will you deign to bathe _with_ this ‘wild beast’?” they asked, voice dropping in a suggestive lilt. “Or was fighting one too much for your poor, refined, taste?”

Gilgamesh smirked at his friend’s teasing.

“With you, my friend, there is no such thing as ‘too much.’”

“ohhh?” Still holding onto him, Enkidu began walking backward toward the bathroom, deliberately swaying their hips beneath their long tunic. Gilgamesh followed the movement with hungry eyes.

“Then why don’t you show me exactly how much you missed me?”

The King’s answering smile was positively feral. Perhaps he, too, was a wild beast after all.


End file.
